Your Adorable Accident
by in-Pursuit-Of-Magic-97
Summary: In Paris, Harry Potter meets a woman who in a little accident, quickly steals his heart away. Fluff Abound! Muggle Adult AU! Harmony Forever!


"She isn't coming, is she?"

He could only shake his head in return when his best friend clapped his back soothingly.

"It was not meant to be."

He didn't say anything as he took a seat on the couch and waited for the despair to take over him. But surprisingly, it didn't.

Neville chuckled as he brought a cup of coffee to him. "Don't worry Harry, this is the city of love, I'm sure you'll meet someone who'll, you know, pull the right strings and make your heart sing."

Harry looked at his friend as if he'd grown an extra head but Neville only shrugged while sipping his coffee. Neville was a hardcore romantic at heart, someone who'll leave everything else in the world to chase after his love. And Harry both detested and loved him for it.

Harry thanked him mentally for the vote of confidence and took a sip of his coffee and immediately cringed.

"This is coffee?"

Neville pouted at him, "I made it myself in the kitchenette."

"I know. It's terrible."

Neville made a face and quickly downed his cup, "You just go drink your special order downstairs in the shop."

"I'll do just that. But first, I need to clear my mind," Harry said as he kept the offending cup down and moved to stand in the balcony, "And what better way to do it than gaze at the Eiffel Tower?"

Neville grinned as he closed the door behind him. Harry sighed as he sat himself upon the loveseat in the balcony. A gentle breeze enveloped him and he felt his spirit soar a little at the sight of one of the most magnificent wonders known to mankind. The slight chill in the evening air made him close his eyes as he sat back against the soft cushion.

"…_.Your arms are my castle, _

_Your heart is my sky…"_

He didn't know where that music was coming from, but he did know that he liked it instantly.

"_...they wipe away tears that I cry…."_

He inhaled deeply from the wind as his ears became transfixed to the voice. A smile rose on his lips and his head tilted to the side of the railing, as if to take more of it within.

He felt like he was dreaming. If angels could sing, this would be it. He didn't feel like opening his eyes to know who was it that this sweet, sweet voice belonged to. He just hoped to God that whoever she was singing for, deserved it.

He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, but when he woke up, there was no sun in the sky. Rubbing his eyes a little, he sat up straighter and immediately his back groaned in protest.

Looking at the now resplendent Eiffel Tower, Harry knew something was amiss. He felt it in his bones, an uneasy feeling of incompleteness, but he just couldn't point out what. Looking at the time, he knew the shop downstairs would be still open because he was starving.

In the short queue, he noticed a bushy brown haired woman in front who seemed to have a habit of looking sideways towards the seating area after every few seconds. It seemed to him that she was more interested in staring at someone or something than ordering.

His stomach growled loudly and his face grew hot in embarrassment just as the woman in front of him did her best to hide her smile. Harry tried to say something, anything really, in defense, but he felt like he couldn't utter a word. And soon it was his turn to order.

When he sat down with his food, Harry found his table directly opposite to that of the same woman who had been standing in the queue. She was trying to feed a child who looked to be about seven or eight. The kid was playing with a small-sized football near his empty chair. Harry smiled internally as he set about to start eating while also observing the mother-son duo from the corner of his eyes.

He devoured his first blueberry muffin in less than a minute. He'd just put down his coffee after a long, satisfying sip when his eyes caught _hers_ across the table.

Her wild curls were dancing about practically everywhere as she looked at him, her chocolate eyes sparkling with something that made his heart skip a beat.

Harry knew he was blatantly staring but in that second, he couldn't bring himself to care. It would've been ages later that he could finally will himself to try to look away when she shook her head at him and his heart did a happy dance again.

But then her hand rose to touch her upper lip and his brain start to work again. Taking a napkin on his tray, he wiped his whipped-cream moustache off. She shook her head as she smiled at him. When she finally looked away, Harry felt like making himself another one.

His right hand had just brought his coffee to his mouth when his eyes found hers again except this time her face had a picture of abject terror.

He stared confused at her but found out the reason one second later when his coffee was suddenly all over his shirt and his face was covered in whipped cream.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh, my son, he didn't mean it! Please. I'm so sorry!"

Harry looked beside him to see the obviously stricken kid standing with the perpetrator that was his football against his chest while his mother rambled on and on with incessant apologies.

Harry looked into her eyes as he wiped a bit of cream off his lips with his tongue. Those brown orbs were so horrified for his behalf that suddenly Harry felt like laughing despite his own comical state.

She was holding a bunch of napkins to his shirt as he stared at her over the mask of cream, his eyes taking her wild curls that were dancing about her cute little head so mesmerizingly that he felt going into a trance, that too a very sweet one.

Harry shook his head a little to slow her down but it had the opposite effect of making her look even more embarrassed.

"It's alright," he managed to say, making sure he didn't move his head too much so as to avoid any more damage.

She paused, and Harry had this urge to think if he'd said something wrong. But when his brain came up with nothing, he looked at her and almost laughed out loud.

A tiny speckle of whipped cream had flown off his face and had landed straight on her nose, and Harry wished, he wished so much to just get up and lick it off.

But thankfully his brain told him that it would be very rude. He looked around to see a waitress who had come to stand near him, speaking something but he ignored her and looked at the kid who was still hiding behind his mother.

"What's his name?"

She looked at him as if he'd gone mental. "What?"

Harry felt like explaining but he really couldn't, not like this. The kid already looked on the verge of tears and he felt guilty all of a sudden. Not for a second did it occur to him that he himself wasn't responsible for his predicament right now. So he gently took her hand with his left (which was thankfully still dry) and stood up.

When she didn't try to take her hand away, he motioned her to follow him.

"But that is the men's room."

"I know."

Harry didn't let go of her hand as he opened the door and entered with the duo after him.

Water felt like heaven and as soon as he was done with his face - because the shirt was a lost cause - he went to take her hand again.

She didn't protest at all as he made her come and stand in front of him, looking in the mirror.

Harry looked at her in the mirror just as she gasped adorably at the little fleck of cream on her nose.

"May I?" Harry asked gently and she nodded, for the first time speechless.

Looking in the mirror still, he took his still wet index finger and wiped her nose with it. Harry felt her looking at him with so much intensity that he felt his breath hitch. He'd touched her hand multiple times now, but this, oh this was something else.

A cute coughing noise broke their stare in the mirror and they both flushed at the same time.

Harry dropped on his knees before the kid and produced his now dried hand, smiling widely, "Hi, I'm Harry."

Looking at his mom for the permission, a wide smile broke out on his face as the boy said, "I am Hector."

"Nice to meet you, Hector."

Harry stood up just as she whispered, "Hermione."

Harry held out his hand and gave her a lopsided smile just as Hermione said, "We're sorry."

"I know. And I'm not mad. Not even a little bit," he said, touching Hector's cheek affectionately, making him giggle.

"But your shirt is ruined," Hermione said with a frown but Harry winked at her son and waved it off, "It's just a shirt. Of far less worth than both your evenings, which were ruined due to a simple mistake."

"Oh no it was-"

"Will you both dine with me this evening?"

Hermione looked at him in shock as Harry held out both of his for them each.

"I...I don't know what to say…"

"Just say yes?"

Much to her surprise, Hector took the first step and grabbed Harry's hand and Hermione was almost going to scold him when Harry looked at her pleadingly. Harry felt like something had shifted in his chest when she bit her lip before her two cute slightly-larger front teeth greeted him again from the curtain of her lips. He couldn't help but grin in return.

"Fine."

A high-five with her son later, Harry took Hermione's hand and led them both to a new table in the back of the coffee shop, away from prying eyes. He felt like they'd had enough attention for the day.

Making sure Hermione and Hector were seated comfortably on the wall-sofa, he then pulled a chair for himself facing them both, having long forgotten about his still ruined shirt.

"So what would you like to have, Hector?"

Before Hermione could say anything, her son had begun, "Double-sugar, caramel splattered, cocoa cluster frappuccino."

Hermione looked at her son in shock just as Harry guffawed.

* * *

The supper went quite well and an hour later, they were in the elevator.

"Which floor?" Harry asked.

"Eleventh."

"You don't need to do this, you know," Hermione said softly.

"I know, I just want to."

Harry watched them both go into their rooms as he stood by the open elevator door. As soon as he'd pressed the button for the twelfth floor, he was struck with a realisation that shook him giddily.

Hermione was the one in the room directly below him.

It had been her voice he'd heard. Her singing. Her divine, angelic singing.

He was too excited to even try to sleep. Changing into his most comfortable pair of pyjamas, Harry grabbed a blanket as he seated himself on the love seat he'd been occupying earlier in the day.

Closing his eyes as his heart kept him on a high, he sighed, and he didn't know when sleep had consumed him.

He woke up to the soft sound of a guitar. It felt like a whisper in the wind as Harry sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the time. It was three a.m.

She was singing again. And this time, Harry loved it even more.

He felt like saying something this time, something to let her know how much he loved her song. But he didn't know how to do it without sounding weird since she wouldn't know that he was the one speaking.

"Hello, miss," Harry began lamely and immediately cringed at how weird he sounded already. She'd stopped singing and he mentally slapped himself.

Silence. He tried again, "Hey, I just wanted to say that ...that you sing very well."

Harry felt like he was speaking to the wind - which in fact he was, but still - and was almost about to give up hope of her ever replying when he heard it, as soft as a leaf rustling against the breeze.

"Thank you."

Harry did a small victory dance as he silently thanked his fates.

"You're welcome," he said back, hoping to continue their conversation, "I overheard you singing in the afternoon, and I loved it very much. Just like now," Harry knew he was giving out too much information but still continued because somehow, it felt so right, "You see, I had come to this city to wait for a girl and she never came. I was feeling low and sad when I came to sit here, in the balcony and that's when I heard you singing. And I am not lying when I say that your voice did wonders to improve my mood."

Harry face palmed himself as he ended his little speech, cringing all the way but still far from feeling any regret over his confession.

"Thank you. At least it made you feel better."

"Loads, actually."

Hermione laughed. Harry felt like jumping from his balcony to hers and taking her in his arms right then and there.

"I just can't sleep. So I thought, why not indulge myself a little?" Hermione admitted, her voice very faint as they reached his ears.

"Who are you singing for, if I may ask?" Harry asked, feeling a bit bold now.

"Just...someone who if I am lucky enough, I'll meet someday."

Harry's heart leaped in his chest as he asked, "So, there's no one yet?"

"Um, there might be... I don't know."

Harry felt a little afraid now, as he waited, feeling she might say something more. Hermione didn't disappoint.

"Someone I met today, in fact."

"That is wonderful news," Harry said eagerly, almost too eagerly as he felt like his heart would burst from happiness.

"Yeah...I don't know."

"How did you meet him?"

"It was an accident really. An adorable accident, you could say," he heard her say as a small giggle reached his ears.

"Well, good for you," Harry said not wanting to push Hermione for too much information, "Good night then, Miss."

Harry felt a million times happier when he finally went to bed that night than the one he'd woken up to.

* * *

"Hector! You need to behave," Hermione was saying as her son was kicking the football around in the busy cafe again.

Harry was sitting at a small distance from their table, almost invisible to Hermione due to the morning crowd.

"Hector!"

Her son quickly followed her directions as he sat on the chair beside her, abandoning his football at the foot of their table.

"Good boy. Now, what are we having?"

"Something to do with a tall frappuccino?" Harry said from behind her making her gasp.

"Harry!"

Hector giggled as Harry pulled out a chair for himself, "May I?"

Hermione smiled and nodded as she got up to go order. Harry smiled reassuringly at Hermione as he sat beside her son.

Pouring himself a glass of water, he asked, "So, where do you go to school, Hector?"

"Hampton High," Hector said, to which Harry smiled widely.

"That's brilliant. My godson goes to the same school!"

Instead of being delighted like he should have, Harry found the boy frowning a little as if in deep thought. Harry raised his eyebrows in a slight questioning manner.

"Aren't you too young to have a godson? What are you, twenty something?"

Harry felt the weight of Hector's stare on him as he suddenly gulped. And then he immediately cringed. God, why did he feel like he was being micro-analysed by an eight year old?

"I am twenty-four," Harry said, not knowing why he was being on the defensive.

"Still a year younger than my mum."

Dear God. Where was the fun kid of the last evening? Harry downed his glass of water in one go as he said, "Teddy's parents aren't there for him. So I am raising him."

Hector said nothing for a few seconds and Harry almost felt the tension draining away from him as Hector asked, his tone sharp, "Where is he now? You left him alone at home ?"

"No, of course not. He is with his grandma," Harry replied, trying not to wince under the continuous scrutiny. Pouring himself some more water, he looked at the queue in which Hermione was standing. He wanted her here, now.

"Good. Now," Hector leaned forward on the table with his elbows as he asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Harry choked on his water, barely managing to whisper, "No."

Once he had enough air inside his lungs again, Harry asked, "Hector, how old are you? Eight? Nine?"

"Nine and a half."

"Right," Harry suddenly felt like explaining himself, "What did you ask me that question?"

"I want to know if you really like my mum."

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open comically just as Hermione came back.

"Hey, mum," Hector said, suddenly all smiles and joy as Hermione playfully ruffled his head. Harry looked in barely contained shock at the mother and son.

"Did you order pain au chocolat and chocolat chaud for me?"

"Of course, love."

"Sit, mum! Harry was just telling me about Teddy!"

Hermione looked at Harry curiously and then at her son as she sat down. "Who's Teddy?"

"Teddy is my eight year old godson," Harry explained, "Teddy goes to the same school as Hector."

"That's a coincidence." Hermione observed, as she glanced up to see her order being displayed on the screen.

"I'll go."

Harry got up to bring their breakfast, gesturing towards Hermione to stay. He'd already ordered before them, and a small, polite request to the lady behind the counter had his order being kept until Hermione's was ready. And now Harry went to retrieve them together.

As soon as Harry was out of earshot, Hector turned to his mum.

"Can we keep him, mum?"

Hermione felt her heart go crazy at that simple, yet not so simple question from her son. She knew she didn't want to deny it, her heart wouldn't let her, but she couldn't help but convey that it didn't work that way in real life, especially on a small holiday trip that was soon going to end.

"It's not that easy, dear."

"Why not? He's perfect. Did you see how he keeps looking at you? He likes you, mum."

"Liking is not enough, love."

"And if he loves you? He will, mum, I _felt _it. He has a good heart."

Hermione felt herself go speechless for the second time in so many hours. Hector was looking at her intently as she felt herself tearing up a bit.

"Come here, you," She said, pulling him into her embrace and kissing the top of his head, conveying so much, and yet so little at the same time. Hector giggled happily as she held him at an arm's length and looked at him. He really must know something good, otherwise, he would never have been so insistent.

"When did you get so wise?"

"I've always been wise, _you're_ my mum after all," Hector said, always ready with the perfect reply.

Hermione laughed just as a steaming toast and omelette was put in front of her. She looked at Harry as he carefully put Hector's chocolate bread and a pair of salted butter crepes in front of him along with a cup of hot chocolate.

"I, uh...you didn't order a coffee for yourself, so I ordered one for you," He said nervously, with his eyes on the table, feeling her stare on him as he arranged the food. But her eyes could only stare in amazement as the most delicious looking coffee was put in front of her.

Hermione tentatively took a sip and her eyes widened in shock, "Oh, Harry."

"You liked it?"

"I love it, what is it?"

Harry winked as he replied, "My special order."

Hermione huffed good naturedly just as she dived into the scrumptious breakfast before her.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head to which Harry said excitedly, "Excellent! We can see Paris together then!"

Hermione swallowed her mouthful as she said, "But we've already seen all of Paris."

"Not with me you haven't," Harry smirked boldly, eyeing a bouncing Hector.

Hermione relented, after being attacked by those twin pair of doe eyes.

* * *

Nine hours later, Harry was back in his room, having spent the day with Hermione and Hector.

"I was wondering where you'd gone," Neville said from the chair, making Harry jump.

"Nev! What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering where you'd been gone for the day when we'd made no plans at all."

Harry felt his face grow red as he tried to stammer out an explanation. Neville let him sweat for five seconds before he simply laughed.

"How is she, then?"

Harry brightened immediately as if he'd just been asked the right question, "She's amazing."

Neville grinned, "Good for you, mate."

But Harry continued, as if the floodgate had opened, "She is so sweet, you know. So affectionate to her son, always finicky over everything around him but not like those smothering types too, you know, she always lets Hector do his thing independently and then corrects him, if he needs it that is, and you know she loved my special coffee too, and then we went to see Paris, it was the second time for her yes, but she seemed to love it all the same, like she was there was the first time, and Hector, oh dear god, that kid is something else, one moment he is like super affectionate and loving and the next he is like an overprotective bodyguard ready to defend his mum, and he even interrogated me, his cute little…"

Neville stared at Harry in surprise, and Harry's rambling came to a sudden stop as he flushed.

"Did you tell her all of this?"

Harry stared at him dumbly just as Neville snickered, "You need to hurry on then, Harry. It seems like she is quite the catch."

Harry watched on, his mind in disarray as Neville snuck two bottles of beer from the minibar, handing one to him.

Neville winked at him as he went past the door and Harry found himself automatically walking towards the balcony.

His ears perked up as he realised that she was singing again. The soft hum of her guitar was so easily recognisable, now that he felt he'd become used to it.

"Hello again," Harry said to the wind.

This time, the voice from upstairs came immediately, "Hi."

"So, did you find him?"

It did not need saying who it was he was referring to and neither did Hermione ask him about it.

"I did, actually. But I don't know if I'll meet him again."

Harry felt his stomach drop as he asked, "Why? Did he do something wrong?"

"No. It's just...he never...oh, never mind."

Harry felt his heart constrict in his chest as he almost urged her again, "What happened?"

"Nothing. However beautiful it was, it was just a holiday, and now, it has come to an end. I am leaving Paris tonight."

Harry barely restrained himself from panicking as he heard her say it. And then, just a second later, his brain suffered a massive jolt as he remembered the words of his best friend.

And then he was running.

He ran till he was in front of her hotel room one floor above his own. Panting, he rang the bell.

Hermione opened it with a finger on her lips, "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I just...Hermione...you can't leave tonight," Harry whispered in between breaths, immediately catching onto the fact that her son was sleeping.

Taking his hand, Hermione took him to the balcony so that Hector wasn't disturbed.

"Why not?" She asked, with one hand on the railing. Harry saw her guitar lying on the loveseat, and his heart hummed pleasurably.

"Because ...because I…." Harry began nervously.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Because I was the man in the balcony downstairs."

Hermione's eyebrows rose as she bit her lip adorably and Harry felt a part of himself telling him that she was having him on.

"Okay...and why would I not leave because of that?"

Now Harry was sure that she was joking. She wasn't even in the least bit surprised at that big revelation. _She had known this entire time._

Feeling bold, he took her hands in his own and pulled her to him, clasping his fingers on her waist, their faces now just inches apart.

"Who are you, Harry Potter?" Hermione whispered, her eyes darting in between his eyes and his lips, which all of sudden seemed so tempting. She exhaled noisily and he felt her breath fall on his chin as his arms around her tightened.

His face adorned an ear splitting grin as he cheekily said, "I am your little adorable accident."

With her head against his chest, Hermione burst out laughing.

_Granted there was no sun in the sky then, but the moon was enough._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment! :)**


End file.
